Shades of Shadows
by TheCritter91
Summary: AUish, Slash... After the war of Voldemort, there are those who would see the wizarding war in shambles. There is a team that's main goal is to stop those people. But life is never easy or just black and white.
1. Introduction

Title: Shades of Shadows

Chapter 1: Introduction

Pairing: George/Draco

Rating: R/M (just to make sure)

Warnings: Auish, Slash, Lemon, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Smut in later chapters

A/N: So I've had this idea for this fic for a while now, probably close to three years. The idea kind of came from several tv cop shows. I'll explain the idea and inspiration at the bottom. A/N: This has slashy goodness, so if you don't like it then don't read it.

A/N: I don't own anything HP except my own characters. Flames will be used to make marshmallows. Enjoy J !

Xoxo

"I'm not telling you anything you filthy blood traitor." blood dripped lips spat, spraying blood and saliva in every direction. The man's eyes were mad with rage and pain, making the normal hazel almost seem to glow golden yellow. His muscles were clenched and tight against the wooden chair he was tied to, as he tried to keep himself from begging for mercy. Across from him the red haired man, who was sitting in his own chair, sighed condescendingly as if he had given up.

"Oh well, I'm sure that the Ministry will, undoubtedly, find that your family had nothing to do with anything and leave them to live their lives peacefully." He remarked, sarcasm and amusement lacing every word as he took in the ragged man before him, watching as he froze and shot his eyes up in disbelief, "You leave my family out of this, they don't know anything." he pleaded and yelled, knowing that he was beat.

The red haired man came to stand right in front of him, his blue eyes cold and unforgiving, "Then tell me everything"

Xoxo

An abrupt knock sounded on the wooden door, breaking his attention from the paper in front of him, before a salt and pepper colored head stuck in the doorway. Her wrinkles accentuated as she took in the uneaten food that lay on the corner of his desk before she stepped through completely and made her way to the front of his desk.

"This just came for you" She said as she passed him a parcel that seemed to be stocked with paper. He looked it over before he began to open it, seeming to pay the woman no mind. Sliding out the contents onto his desk, he took note of handwritten notes and observations, along with what looked like surveillance photographs. But then his grey eyes were drawn to a small vial that had tumbled to the top of the papers. It seemed to be a memory.

"Do you need anything else sir?" She asked, giving a pointed look to the uneaten food again. But he ignored her in favor of the new arrival, "No that will be all Helen." He said, absentmindedly almost as if it was a reflects to both her question and her concern. He vaguely heard the door close behind her as he began to pour over everything, piece by piece.

Xoxo

Fat, cold raindrops hammered against the sides of the house, causing the upper levels to shudder. Inside the house however, warmth was keenly felt with the fireplace and the stove in action. People milled about, doing this or that while children ran up and down the stairs in play. Food was being set out on the extra long table in the kitchen and small hands and big hands alike tried to nab a small piece only to be soundly scolded.

"Where in the world is your brother? It's time to eat." Molly Weasley asked, glancing around to her children who were gathered around the table. Bill gave a shrug as he helped Victorie get food onto her plate. Charlie looked around the table, noticing that no one seemed to have an answer, while Percy simply raised an eyebrow as if it should really be a question. Ginny and Harry shared a look, but kept quiet and looked to Ron and Hermione. Finally Ron sighed, "Mum, he flooed me and said that he wouldn't be able to make it tonight because of work and stuff."

Molly gave an indignant huff as she continued to stand at the end of the table, "Well that's no excuse. We finally have everybody here and George can't make it because of work. That's no excuse." She ranted, fixing her place setting as Arthur stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away from him and turned towards the door, "That's no bloody excuse." Arthur once again put his arms around her and pulled her against him, trapping her "That's no blood excuse!" She yelled as she cried, allowing Arthur to lead her upstairs.

The silence around the table was deafening. No one would say anything and the only ones that were even eating were the children, seeming to be oblivious to what was going on. Bill laid his hand on Victorie's head as she ate, while Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and Ron began to softly caress Hermione's bulging stomach. When Arthur came back down the stairs, his eyes sad and tired, and sat back down and began to eat was when they all began to silently eat. The Weasley house had never been so quiet before.

Xoxo

Stepping into the apartment, weariness seemed to rush his system making him want to slump over and just sleep on the floor. As he passed through the living room, he briefly wondered if it would be worth it to just pass out on the couch. But the thought of how his back would feel in the morning made that thought flee in an instant. Getting into the bedroom, he paused long enough to slide out of his jacket and toe out of his boots, leaving his jeans and shirt on as he collapsed on top of the bed.

On the bedside table, the muggle alarm clock read out three twenty-seven a.m. and he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. The rain that beat against his window was almost rhythmic and started to lull him to sleep. Just bordering on sleep, ready to jump off that last ledge between consciousness and the deep dark of unconsciousness, there was a sharp tapping at his window. Prying one eye open, he looked over and found an owl hovering outside his window. He couldn't quite control the groan of frustration that burst out as he pried himself out of bed to open the window.

The owl swooped in and settled on his bed, holding it's leg out while shuddering it's feathers to fling the rain off. Untying the note from the owl's leg, he took note of the messy handwriting that could only be Ron's. Deciding to deal with it instead of waiting, he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter and noticed both messy and neat handwriting. _Ahh, a Hermione and Ron collaboration_ he thought before skimming the words. Hermione's was a brief overview of what had gone on at dinner and brief concern over his well being. Ron's however was filled with explanative and attitude.

'_Well there you go, being bloody selfish and ignoring us again. I thought we had worked through his shite already and were over it, but apparently not. And making Mum cry was just the icing on the cake wasn't it you arse. Well I hope you're bloody happy now, you don't come to dinner because you have 'work' to do and Mum has a bloody break down. Well you can go piss off.'_

If he wasn't so tired, he would actually be amused. And he figured that he might in the morning when he reread it, but for right now the only thing on his agenda was a couple of hours sleep before he had to go into the Ministry. Family drama was never easy or infrequent in the Weasley household so it would have to wait. Finding the energy to roll his eyes, he climbed back into bed after letting the owl back out. He would deal with it all in the morning.

Xoxo

Working through the night in the office was not something that he was unaccustomed to. Going over the evidence that he had, he knew that he had a solid case and there was not a chance in hell that there wouldn't be a conviction. Between the witness statements, the blood pattern, as well as the knife that was used in the murder and the fabric fibers all tied the suspect to the crime. But he could never be too prepared, so he went over everything again to make sure that the defense councilor could not find a loophole to expose. His eyes raked over everything again, taking in every detail from the time of date to the color of the rug on the floor.

"Are you staying the night again sir?" Helen asked, concern and disapproval clear in her voice. Jerking his head up towards the door, he saw that she had her coat on and her bag on her arm as she leaned into his office from the doorway. Slightly put off by her appearance, he jerked his eyes towards the clock that hung on the wall. Disbelief shocked through him when he realized that it was eight o'clock already. Turning his attention back to Helen and seeing her eyes pinning him in place, Draco could see how she had been one hell of a mother.

"Ah, I think I am just going to finish what I'm working on right now and then I'll be off." He told her, noting the disbelieving look that entered her eyes. Seeing all the concern that she showed him and how often that she told him that he worked too hard, made him wish that she had been his mother. His own mother was off in France on holiday visiting with distant relatives, then she would probably be off to Italy to visit friends for a few months. He wasn't sure he had actually seen his mother since the new year.

Helen gave him a slight smile, causing a slight twinge in his chest, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Malfoy." she closed the door after herself, leaving him alone again. Giving a small, sad smile to nothing but air, he turned back to the papers and photographs on his desk again. Sleep could wait, convictions could not.

Xoxo

TBC

A/N: So the idea behind this fiction is that there is a team that deals with threats to the Ministry and doesn't have a whole lot of rules. The best comparison I have is when Sheppard is a Specter from Mass Effect. I'll do a break down of the team in the next chapter.


	2. Chinese Take Out

Title: Shades of Shadows

Chapter 2: Chinese Take Out

Pairing: George/Draco

Rating: R/M (just to be sure)

Warnings: Auish, Slash, Lemon, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, some Smut later on

A/N: So as promised, I'll break down the team:

George W.- Team Leader, Auror Draco M.- Prosecutor/Lawyer

Blaise Z.- Potions Expert/Team Healer Luna L.- Harmful Spells/Curse Breaker

Seamus F.- Explosion/Bomb Expert

A/N: Alright, so if you didn't already guess it, I'm American so I'm trying to make this as authentic as possible, but I do know that there are going to be words/titles that are different in the UK from the US so please bear with me.

A/N: So since I don't' have deep, inside knowledge as to how _exactly_ the Ministry works, I'm kind of going with what I already know. The whole premise of this Team is like they are an anti-terrorist group, where George is the head Auror/Team Leader, Draco is the Prosecutor that takes everything to court, Blaise is the field medic/ potions expert, Luna deals with curses and spells on artifacts, houses, ect, and Seamus deals with explosions and bombs if they come across them… This would be kind of the reason that this could be considered an AU.

A/N: I don't own anything HP except my own characters. Flames will be used to cook din nuggets.

Xoxo

"Well that went as well as could be expected." George remarked, stepping out of the courtroom just a step behind Draco as they made their way towards the elevators. Behind them they could still hear the screaming of the now convicted criminal. The trial had gone about as well as expected, where each side had presented their findings and brought up witnesses. It had been like watching a Quidditch match, where one side had just scored and the other side turned around and scored against them, until Draco had presented the knife that was used to kill the poor woman and her five year old daughter and the analysis of the blood patterns.

"Well, most of the time a criminal who gets caught isn't a very bright one to begin with. It just makes it all that much easier to put him away." Draco remarked, stepping into the elevator with George standing right beside him. George huffed out a laugh, "And of course you had my stellar sleuthing skills to put everything together." Draco couldn't retain the eye roll that was made in response. Sometimes he seriously wondered how exactly he had worked with the Weasley for this long, "Oh please Weasley, your niece could have figured it all out as she colored her books."

George gave a dramatic gasp as he clutched his chest, and turned wide, amused eyes back to the blond, "I can't believe that you can just dismiss me so easily, you _monster_." Draco would deny the bark of laughter that escaped him to the grave. Stepping out of the elevator, they walked side by side down the hall towards Draco's office. They made sure the conversation stayed light until they were behind the closed door of the blonds' office. They hadn't even sat down before Draco veered the conversation in a 180, "So everything that you sent me last night, it's pertaining to the SOS case?"

George settled into the chair across Draco's desk, "Yeah, my source lead me to Mr. Gallagher, who was believed to be in the inner circle. After we subdued him and my source left the location, I questioned him and was able to get more information about not only about the inner circle, but some of the targets as well." Draco nodded his head as he dug out the folder he had shoved everything in last night, "Was he able to tell you the person behind the SOS?" he asked, his grey eyes looking into George's blue ones.

George shook his head, looking regretful, "No, he had limited information. It almost seems like whoever is in charge is keeping anything of value away to themselves." Draco let out an exasperated breath before he ran a hand in his hair, "And making sure that everyone is expendable in the process. But why? What are they hoping to accomplish? Make us run around trying to round up anyone involved while they do something else entirely?" There was silence for a few moments before Draco continued, never wavering his gaze from George's, "Does the Minister know yet?"

"No, I'm going to meet with him tomorrow night though and he'll get the details then." Draco nodded in understanding before shoving everything back into the folder. They seemed to be lost in their own thought when the door opened, startling them both. Helen poked her head in with the look a mother would give a child who had just been caught stealing a cookie, "Coffee or Tea?" she asked, not giving an offer to turn it down, but they both knew better either way. "Coffee" they both said and watched as she cleared out.

"She reminds me of my mother." George commented, sharing an amused smirk with Draco. It was only a few moments later that Helen came back with two cups of coffee, each personalized just the way they liked them. After she had set the drinks down in front of them she turned her motherly attention on Draco again, "Will you be staying the night again sir?" she asked, full blown disapproval coloring her voice while her face stayed neutral. Draco seemed to flounder for a bit.

"Oh, we have dinner plans tonight Helen. Don't you worry, I'll make sure he gets home nice and safe to those thousand count sheets." George reassured her, a charming smile coming across his face causing her to smile back and walk back out of the office. As soon as the door was shut George turned his eyes back on Draco, "So what do you feel like? Chinese, Italian, or Indian?"

Xoxo

"Where does he get off? He knows how hard Mum has tried putting everything back together after Fred died. And yet there he goes and throws everything in her face!" Ron ranted, pacing back and forth in the living room. Harry sat on the couch with Ginny while Hermione sat in the armchair with five dozen pillows propping her up. He'd been pacing and ranting for a good two hours when the owl had brought the daily mail but there had been no letter from George. They had thought that if he just ranted for a while that it would let him loose some steam, but it seemed to only be making things worse.

"Ron, I don't think that _he_ has fully recovered from Fred's death. So instead of being around people who act like everything's okay, he puts himself in his work where he can help." Harry said, trying to reason George's actions to his best friend. George had had a hard life for a couple of years after the war, constantly living with the loss of Fred. It was something they all felt, but couldn't quite understand how George himself felt.

"We all lost Fred, not just George, all of us did. Mum and Dad lost their son, and we lost our brother. And yet he goes on and on like it was only him that lost someone!" Ron seemed to have a friend in illogic. Ginny looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped when she saw Hermione wiggle herself off the armchair and out of the prison of pillows. A few long minutes later, Hermione was able to stand upright and put her hands on her hips as she turned towards Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, you sit down right now!" He knew better than argue or waste time and sat himself down on the loveseat. Seeing her deep frown, he knew he was in for it. The pregnancy was taking it's toll on her and her temper was worse than ever as everything progressed, leaving her feeling unattractive, bloated, and cramped. "George didn't just lose his brother, he lost his twin, his best friend! They shared something that was beyond what Fred had with anyone else. And what George is doing now is a sight better than what he had been doing just a few years ago! So you will kindly keep all your opinions to yourself Ronald." She blew out a breath before turning to Harry and Ginny and smiled pleasantly at them, "If you'll excuse me I'm in need of some sleep, goodnight." She sent one last glare at Ron before heading for their bedroom.

Ron watched her go with wary eyes and didn't even breath until he heard the bedroom door shut behind her. Looking at Harry and Ginny he saw duel expressions of amusement and pity aimed his way. Scrubbing a hand down his face, Ron fell back against the back of the loveseat in defeat, "She's mental that one" he groaned out. Harry and Ginny were barely able to share a look before bursting into fits of laughter.

"You're the one that married her and knocked her up mate." Harry snorted as Ginny lightly punched his shoulder. Ron glared at them both, "Well you lot are just bloody helpful aren't you, leaving me to the lioness to eat alive." Their laughter only grew and Harry hit the floor, unable to keep himself upright he was laughing so hard.

"He's right big brother. It is kind of your fault and it won't get any easier until several months after the baby is born and sleeping through the night." Ginny snickered, kicking Harry lightly to get him to get off the floor.

Ron crossed his arms and continued to glare, "Bloody prats"

Xoxo

"You would think that you would get tired of carry out." Draco mused around his chopsticks, eyebrow raised as George practically inhaled his sweet and sour chicken. They had ordered from the Chinese restaurant down the block as soon as they had entered George's apartment. George had left to get it while Draco had gotten out the wine and poured them each a glass.

George stopped for just a moment to shoot back, "Oh, and as opposed to either not eating at all or being fed by house elves." Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his teriyaki noodles without another word. George's apartment building was located in muggle London, but the building was designed for wizards and witches. Their fireplaces were connected to the floo network and had windows large enough for owls carrying packages, but also had other things from the muggle half such as telephones and televisions.

In Draco's opinion, the televisions were something to be envied. He had become addicted to certain television programs and while he himself hadn't been able to set up the manor to receive a television, he made sure his office in the Ministry was equipped with the wonderful, life changing device.

"You must have had Helen worried if she made a deal out of your sleepless office nights in front of someone." George commented, breaking Draco's thoughts away from the muggle amenities he had grown so fond of. Draco grunted in response, not exactly a proper noise, but his mouth was full of noodles and that was even more impolite. "She's seems to have appointed herself my keeper since her first day as my secretary." Draco said as soon as he finished swallowing the last bit of food his mouth had been preoccupied with.

A fond smile crossed George's face, "She reminds me of my Mum." He drained his glass of wine before refilling it and offering Draco a refill to which Draco held out his glass. Finishing off the bottle, George set it back on the table next to the empty carryout cartons. They finished off the food and the wine in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence that one would have thought existed between them. Clean up was split between the two of them. Draco leaned out the glasses while George threw out the trash. After everything had been cleaned up, they stood in the kitchen for a little bit. "Television?" Draco suggested, jerking his head towards the living room.

George smirked, "I've got a better idea."

Xoxo

TBC

A/N: As always reviews and opinions of what you might like to see are always welcome. And things will be revealed slowly with each chapter. Thanks!


End file.
